somalipeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Abdisalam Issa-Salwe
Dr. Abdisalam Mohamed Issa-Salwe (PhD) (Somali: Cabdisalaam Maxamed Cisse-Salwe, Arabic: عبدالسلام عيسى صالوي‎) is a Somali writer and scholar. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abdisalam_Issa-Salwe&action=edit&section=1 edit Career Issa-Salwe the Vice Chancellor for Academic Affairs, and Professor of Information at East Africa University, Issa-Salwe was also Assistant/ Associate Professor in Information Systems in the Faculty of Computer Science and Engineering at Taibah University in Medina, Saudi Arabia. Previously, he was a lecturer in Information Systems at Thames Valley University in the United Kingdom, and also worked as Information Technology lecturer in the Training & Employment Section, British Refugee Council (BRC).[1] Issa-Salwe is also a specialist in political history and matters pertaining to the Horn of Africa, and has published several works dealing with the region in general within the field of Somali Studies http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abdisalam_Issa-Salwe&action=edit&section=2 edit Major works http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abdisalam_Issa-Salwe&action=edit&section=3 edit Books *Abdirazak Haji Hussein (2017): My Role in the Foundation of the Somali Nation-State, A Political Memoir; Abdisalam Issa-Salwe (Ed), the Red Sea Press, USA.. *''Electronic Communication and an Oral Culture: The Web Dynamics of Social Web Environment Case Study'', LAP Lambert Academic Publishing, Saarbrücken 2010 *''Cold War Fallout: Boundary Politics and Conflict in The Horn of Africa'', Haan Associates Publishers, 2000 *''Oral Culture and Computer Mediated Communication: Social Dynamics of Mailing Lists'', LAP Lambert Academic Publishing, Saarbrücken 2010 *Abdisalam M.Issa-Salwe''' (1996): '' The Collapse of the Somali State: The Impact of the Colonial Legacy,'' Haan Associates Publishers, 1996, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Abdisalam_Issa-Salwe&action=edit&section=4 edit Articles *Abdisalam M Issa-Salwe. Adapting UN Sustainable Development Goals To Somali Situation: Using Puntland Somalia as a Case Study, Journal of Sustainable Development Studies, February 2020, Vol 13, No *Abdisalam Issa-Salwe. Survey of Information Systems Undergraduate Programmes Taught at Saudi Arabian Universities”, International Journal of Educational Research, 2016. *Abdisalam Issa-Salwe,' “A Comparison of Information Systems Programmes Taught to Undergraduates at Saudi Arabian Colleges”. ''International Journal of Engineering and Advanced Technology (IJEAT), Volume-5 Issue-2, December 2011 *Abdisalam M Issa-Salwe and Khurram Mustafa. Security Assurance through Strategic Information Systems Planning, International ''Journal of Latest Trends in Engineering and Technology, 2016.'' *Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe, The Failure of The Daraawiish State, The Clash Between Somali Clanship and State System'' – Paper presented at the 5th International Congress of Somali Studies, December 1993'' *Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe, “Organizational Planning for Information Systems Strategies”, Journal of E-Technology, 49-53, Vol. 2, Issue 2, May 2011 '' *Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe, “A Supplementary Web-Based Open-Learning Model for Undergraduate Projects”, ''The International Journal of Information Studies (IJIS),'' Volume 3, Number 3,'' July 2011. *Muhammad Kabir, Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe and Munir Ahmed, “Modelling and Simulation: Implementing Selective Catalytic Reduction Catalyst for Removal of Nitrogen Oxides from Exhaust Gas of Combustion Engines”, International Journal of Vehicle Systems Modelling and Testing'', (IJVSMT), InderScience, Vol. 5, No.4 pp. 358 – 378.'' 2010. *Muhammad Noman Kabir, Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe and Munir Ahmed: “Simplified Model of Combustion Process in a Diesel Engine for Real Time Operation”, International Journal of Vehicle Systems Modelling and Testing'', (IJVSMT), InderScience, Vol. 5, No.4 pp. 358'' – 378. 2010. *Abdisalam M.Issa-Salwe, Munir Ahmed, Khalid Aloufi and Muhammad Kabir. ”Strategic Information Systems Alignment: Alignment of IS/IT with Business Strategy”, Journal of Information Processing Systems, Vol.6, No.1, March 2010. *''Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe et al, Computer-Mediated Communication Discussion Environment: Electronic Dialogue in a Conflict Situation'', Trends in Information Management, 5: 2. Jan 2009 *''Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe, The Internet Medium and Poetry Transmission: The Poetry Combat of Doodwanaag", Halabuur Centre for Culture and Communication, 2: 1, 12-19, 2009.'' *''Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe and Anthony Olden (2008): Somali Web Sites, History and Politics", Aslib Proceedings, Information Management Journal, 60: 6, 570-582.'' *''Abdisalam M. Issa-Salwe, The Internet and the Somali Diaspora: The Web as a Means of Expression'', Bildhaan, Journal of Somali Studies: Vol. 6, Article 8, 2006.